1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in a device for releasing the back-cover of a camera.
2. Background
Generally, in conventional back-cover release devices of this type, an operating member of the slide type for releasing the locking of the back cover is used in order to prevent an accidental opening of the back cover. Such a back-cover release device is designed to be manipulated by a finger pad and hence has a poor manipulatability. Further, since the amount of sliding movement required for releasing the locking is small, there is a risk that the back-cover is inadvertently released. In order to avoid such risk, there has also been proposed the type of release devices having a lock means for the slide member, which has led to a complicated construction of the device.